


come back

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(a friend said shunyuuya but my heart said shunyoot, spoilers for 44 as well as summary spoilers~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	come back

**Author's Note:**

> this is so incomplete, im sorry

His vision turns red, he screams and the world screams with him, it provides him with the cards he wants, the victory he needs. The masked duelists fall, but more and more people keep on coming.

There's a flash of white, a sash he’s sure he's seen somewhere, someone screaming at him (but they're always screaming, aren't they? Screaming as their homes burn, as their families and friends are taken, screaming as the soldiers march, always _always_ screaming). They pull their duel disk out and he fights, because fighting back is the only thing he knows right now.

Dark Rebellion's effect is useless on monsters that attack from defense mode, but that's fine. This deck has other options, he can still survive.

It's his turn again, he draws. Level one, he notices first. Entermate Trump Witch. With her, he could win this turn. Resummon Odd Eyes from the extra deck and Hammer Mammoth from his hand, use Trump Witch's effect to fuse and...

Fuse. He's using _fusion_.

He has fusion.

He has fusion and nobody's smiling. He has fusion and he's hurting them. He has to fight, has to survive (doesn’t want to fight, doesn’t want to see anyone getting hurt again). His head hurts, _hurtshurtshurtsmakeitstopmakemestop_ , voices get louder and louder. His heart stops, and for a second, so does everything else.

Yuuya blinks. He's tired, dizzy under the sun's harsh rays. His memories of the last hour or so are hazy. He remembers watching Sora's troops seal people away, he remembers begging them to stop, remembers getting angry (so so angry). Gongenzaka stands before him, duel disk engaged, clutching his his torso (a tear, red leaking out, staining white cloth).

"Did I...?" _Did I do that_ , Yuuya wants to ask. Did I hurt you like this? Was it me?

(A part of him, the same part of him that's been ignoring these episodes, from the duel against Strong Ishijima to Mieru to Kachidoki to _this_ , doesn't want to know the answer.)

Gongenzaka pulls out his deck and the duel is cancelled. He walks forward, one step at a time, until he's less than a foot apart. He reaches out, Yuuya flinches, and grabs him in a hug.

"YOU'RE BACK!" The voice is too loud, leaves his ears ringing, but in a way, that too is comforting. "I, THE MAN GONGENZAKA AM SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK!"

Faintly, Yuuya hears the sound of another pair of footsteps draw closer. Kurosaki picks Dark Rebellion off his duel disk, inspecting it. Yuuya says something, an explanation or apology, he doesn't know (doesn't have the energy to be aware of anything anymore). The last thing Yuuya remembers before passing out is seeing Kurosaki's eyes widen.

He wakes up in the Volcano Area, his jacket folded up underneath his head, Yuzu sitting nearby. She tells him about the Fusion Dimension, of Academia, a military style dueling school, bigger than LDS, on a private island. She tells him of Selena, another girl that looks exactly like Yuzu, cold where Yuzu is kind, but with the same drive to prove herself.

She tells him about Kurosaki too, how he willingly gave information after Yuuya blacked out. She tells him about the Fusion Invasion, of Ruri, of Yuuto (pictures flash through his head with each account, filling in some of the minor details Shun forgot or refused to say).

He smiles (Shun’s always been like that, only giving as much as he needs to, even when he’s being cooperative) but when Yuzu asks exactly why he’s smiling, Yuuya can’t answer.

They adjust their decks together, the tournament allowed side decks up to thirty cards, adding cards to counter strategies they didn’t expect before, removing cards that just didn’t fit in anymore. There’s a card in Yuuya’s side deck that he doesn’t remember seeing before. Entermate Pendulum Magician, a  level four pendulum monster with a scale of two and an amazing effect. He takes out Trump Witch and puts Pendulum Magician in her place.

In the end, the Maiami Championship gets put on hold. The official excuse has something to do with technical problems- the video stream kept getting cut off, the solid vision machines short-circuited, etc.  Yuuya supposes it’s believable enough, but for people like himself, Yuzu, and Kurosaki, well, they had to fight, didn’t they? These people, Sora’s people, need to be stopped.

And so, he and Yuzu accept Reiji Akaba’s invitation to spend their free time (as well as the time they should be in You Show) at the LDS Tower. He should be surprised, finding out that the organizer of the tournament, the person providing everyone else pendulum cards, knows about what’s happening, is in charge of leading a counterattack but he can’t.

He wants to protect Yuzu, like she’s always protected him, help her like she’s always helped him, but the thought of facing them again, of fighting them again, is just…

He’s signed up for it, he gets that he should do it, it’s just that he can’t. He can’t.

He’s aware that the other have noticed his dwindling mood, how he barely eats, barely talks. He expects a confrontation sooner or later, but he doesn’t expect the speaker.

“Yuuto” Kurosaki says, cornering him after a meeting one day “would never act like this.” (It’s a lie. Shun knows that better than anyone. He should remember the first few days, when he cried and cried and cried. When Shun and Ruri stood by him, when they held him and told him he wasn’t alone.)

 

( _He’s right. Maybe if Yuuto wasn’t the one to disappear… Maybe things would be different. Maybe if I got hit instead, passed my Pendulum cards down to him. Maybe, just maybe..._ )

( _Don’t think like that_ , a part of him begs. _You have to make them smile, right?_ )

The next day, he skips school and heads straight to LDS.

He pulls Shun aside, Nakajima says something about Akaba wanting to talking to him, but for now, that’s not important.

“I’ll fight,” he says, his voice is even, calm. “I won’t hesitate.”

Shun walks closer and closer, until the edges of his coat stretches past his own feet.

Shun leans down, he leans up and their lips meet somewhere in the middle.

He's never kissed anyone before and he can tell, knows that Shun hasn't either. They hit each other's noses more than once, clumsily bite lips, bump foreheads but with each movement is desperation. It keeps them glued together, attached as the seconds tick by.

They break apart for air but Shun doesn't straighten up and walk away. He leans down even further, arms wrapping around him, head resting on smaller (but in no way narrow) shoulders, hair brushing against his ear.

"You're back," Shun breathes, relief written all over his face. " _Yuuto_."

**Author's Note:**

> “Come back,” Yuuto whispers, his hands pressing against the mirror. “ _Please_.”


End file.
